The Target
by BigMamaKat
Summary: A 3-piece based off a dream I had the other night. - Robin had been through a lot and just wanted to do some good for the world. This is not where the expected her life to end up. Deadshot/OC Rated M, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A piece based off a very intense dream I had the other night. Please keep in mind this wasn't really edited and it's been a year (almost to the day!) since I've watched Suicide Squad so if you could point out major mistakes I'd really appreciate it! Enjoy (and reviews only serve to make me better ;) )**

Robin hadn't been working long at this shit show they called the devils asshole. As a matter of fact she hadn't been working long - period. A fresh face from the police academy she nearly died of shock when her first month at a police precinct downtown Boston had her stumbling upon a cover up involving several dirty cops, lead by the chief of police himself. There had been death threats and there had been close calls but in the end Robin raised her head, put her foot down, and gave them all the middle finger while she revealed all to the worlds press. With every complaint being cut off by the friends of these blue-clad criminals, always followed up by a little visit, each more painful than the last, she did it the only way she could. She jumped in front of a live news broadcast, prepped with photos of every known cop involved and two duplicates of all the information she had, handed straight to the anchors and producers. They had a much harder time stopping her then.

But her media commandeering stunt caught more attention than she gathered and by the next week she had accepted a position in a secret government prison. "We need people like you," they told her. "A real servant of the law." Her hesitation must have been obvious as they very quickly mentioned all the posibilities of advancement.

But it was today of all days she half suspected this was more of a punishment. As if those that tried to stop her before had made good on their promise - a fate worse than death. It wasn't just the endless boring guard duty, which was the total opposite reason she became a cop, but the other characters of the guards that she worked with. It seemed to her that it wasn't just the worst of the criminals they were hiding away here.

Blake, a man constantly staind with cheeto crumbs and with arms so large Robin was seriously considering getting him a beday for Christmas for purely sanitary reasons, had practically chortled when he shoved a trolly of food trays towards her. As if he knew damn well that this was all the 'advancement' she was ever gonna get.

Pushing irritation aside she held her head up high and went along with her task, no other sound within the isolated jail wing other than a smooth steady squeak of the trolly wheels and clop clop of her standard issue shoes in their brisk pace.

She went about handing out the food to the prisoners she's gotten to know so well from afar. Robin found it surprisingly easy getting so up close to such notorious criminals. And a part of her had to admit, kill counts aside, the liked them.

She walked into a large room, an old cafeteria converted into a large cell with a cage in the middle. And there hung Harley Quinn in all her mad splendor.

"Soups on, Harley!" Robin called over, immediately catching the womans interest.

"Oh, honey, you must be new here to sound so perky." Harley came down from her perch and leant against the bars of her cage. "There's a lot o' bad apples around here, ya know. Why don't you come in here where it's safe? You know we girls gotta stick together!"

"Aw that's sweet, Harley. Tell you what. If anything happens I'll bring you a present." Robin replied with a smirk as she watched the womans eyes grow wide.

"Oooh, what?"

Robin leaned closer to the bars and whispered, "Their balls on a chain. You could wear it like a necklace if you'd like." She handed Harley her tray through the slot in the bars.

"Nothin' like a gift made with love!" Harley giggled. "What's your name, girly?"

"Robin."

"Aw yeah? I knew a Robin once. Killer cheek bones but not nearly as pretty as you. Could really rock a pair o' tights, though." Harley winked at her before turning away with her food dish.

Robin took a deep breath as she continued her route, mulling over her encounter with Harley. Robin had had many dealings with all sorts of criminals before she was a cop and she'd taken down quite a few in her month before her breakthrough, but never any of this calliber. But there was one here she wasn't quite sure how to feel about... And she was coming up on his door, through which she could hear a dull thud thud thud.

Robin took a deep breath before looking through the grate on the door, effectively hiding the way her eyebrows shot up in interest. There stood Deadshot, Floyd Lawton, with his back to the door, bare skin glistening with sweat as he lay hit after hit onto his rolled up mattress. He continued a barrage of hits as if totally unaware of the attention, though from having read his (rather extensive) file she knew full well he knew she was there.

"Soups on, Floyd." She said, opening the slot on the door and pushing the tray through. She held her poker face tight as he turned around, using his shirt to mop up the sweat dripping down his face.

"What we got here today..." He muttered, somewhat breathlessly, more to himself than to her. "Looks like some... preserved shit patte on some good ol' home grown sun dried shitwheat toast. Mmm. Does the body good, don't it?" He looked up and caught her eye, making it clear he really had been speaking to her. He eyed her as well as he could through the small rectangle in the door. "Maybe you could give me something a little sweeter to eat, hmm?" He chuckled to himself as he moved the tray over to his cot. Robin didn't know why she stood there watching him as he spoke but she couldn't seem to help herself. "Come on now Robin, don't be jealous of my gourmet spread."

"How... How do you know my name?"

"Robin Leigh of the Boston PD. Twenty-seven years old, 5'9", 145lbs..." He turned to her and made his way back over to the door. "Not much left, righ? Two younger sisters, dead. Parents, dead. Kid, dead. A cat, Scully, recently deceased." Robin paled at the mention of her elderly cat, killed by the thugs that broke into her apartment. She'd come home one day to find her cat swinging from her ceiling fan; a warning from the police chief. Her brain scrambled to figure out how he would have known as it was never reported due to the fact the police were to ones responsible. Did he...?

"Favourite position... on the eastern facing couch, two pillows behind and three under the legs, with your nose in a book." He finished quietly.

"You never miss." Regardless of the fact that he was locked away she still fought to keep her voice level as every muscle in her body began to tremble. Her jaw set firm and her eyes locked on his as she spoke. "If I was your target why didn't you kill me."

"Cheap pigs... wouldn't anti up for more than a warning shot."

Robin's fingers twitched in their urge to reach up and brush her cheek, where a thin scar could still be seen in certain light. An afternoon off had turned terrifying, not long after the day she'd come home to find Scully. Sitting on her couch reading her latest book she heard glass break and a picture fall off the wall in front of her. It wasn't until she'd gotten up to find a bullet had pierced her photographed face, pushed off to the side of the large family photo, that she'd even felt her cheek begin to sting. The bullet had grazed her first. At the time she had considered it a barely missed shot and the photograph to be an eery coincidence, but considering who she was now talking to... Nevertheless, it had been the last time she'd sat so carelessly. It had also been the last straw before her live TV debut.

Floyd's eyes were still on her, watching her reaction, trying to see what to make of her. She knew full well it was a play.

"Do you ever stop and think..." She paused, ready to play along. "How would Eddie feel about you trying to kill a bunch of kindergarteners?" At the mention of his brother his whole body seemed to ripple yet he didn't move a muscle. "You think he'd be proud of his big brother?"

They stared each other down in silence before Robin took a step back, hand on the latch, ready to close the grate.

"You should eat something if you're gonna keep going on like that." She nodded towards his makeshift punching bag. Suddenly his hand was on hers, stopping her from closing the grate, his face up close to the rectangle opening. The movement made the guards on either side of his cell burst into action only to be halted by Robin, wordlessly telling them to stand down. Floyd eyed them with contempt before setting sights back on Robin, the heat of his hand making hers pulse beneath it.

"You think just cause you're on the otherside of this wall that you ain't a prisoner, too?" He whispered to her before abruptly dropping her hand and turning away from the door.

His voice played over again in her mind for longer than she'd care to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

This city was under siege by flying concrete, blinding beams of light, and really freaky tar creatures. Shit was crazy all over the place. By the time Robin had gotten home for her emergency equipment it was well passed time to evacuate the city and she was stuck inside her apartment. Just some normal run of the mill apartment in a normal run of the mill building in the middle of the city. One that happened to have been equipped with a panic "room" (closet) stocked with weapons and survival packs, set up during the days of her precinct take down. Even then, coming out on a recon mission only to find the prisoners of Belle Reve and a military man she didn't recognize standing in her living room was not on her list of top ten things she expected to find.

She had definitely not been expecting to be taken along with them on their suicide mission, after they'd cleared out her reserves.

But now here they sat in an abandonned bar, sharing a dreary silence, when a pile of files had been pulled out of a wrecked briefcase. Files with (almost) every single detail of each of the prisoners, Mr Military included. The shock was when Flag pulled out one more file... hers. And she couldn't quite comprehend what it was she was looking at yet with one look at Deadshot she knew that, somehow, he had already known.

"N-no. No way! But... she couldn't control me just by my job at the prison. That's-"

"She put bombs in our necks. Nothing the ol' bat wouldn't do." Harley chimed in. At Robin's wide eyes she nodded in confirmation that she wasn't making shit up. You know, for once. "How about you, sugar? She plant anything on ya?"

"I... I was given a booster shot when I started work at Belle. To the neck..." Eyes suddenly moved to Flag who sat there looking awkward before he turned a small screen towards her, revealing herself amongst all the others on the kill switch list. Robin felt her throat go dry.

"I was told you'd be compliant and come back with us. But that just in case... they had a - a... an insurance policy." Gave Flag's gravely response.

"Excuse me a moment." She breathed out as she rushed off towards the restroom, file still in hand, unbeknownst to her followed by Deadshot. Bending over the sink, splashing water on her face, she nearly jumped when she came up to find him standing quietly beside her.

"You knew, didn't you." She jumped right into it. "How did you know?"

"The government checks out more than your blood pressure during those academy physicals. Gotta watch out for those sneaky authority types." There was a silence as Robin turned her back to Floyd and stared at the file on the counter. "How did you, uh... know about Eddie?" For the first time since she'd met him Deadshots voice was raw with real emotion.

"Too many people have looked at your history as a kill count or a perpetual criminal, not like a person. It wasn't that hard to find once you realized that, despite all that, you're human." Her words drifted off into a heavy sigh as Floyd reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, kneading her stressed muscles. An intoxicating electric shock bolted right through Robin's core and her heart began to beat hard, her breath threatening a pant. "Trying to break me in to my new lot in life?"

But despite her self depricating comment Floyd reached to her waist with both hands and pulled her towards him, nuzzling into her neck as her back collided with her chest.

"What the hell is this, girl? You're driving me crazy." Every place their bodies touched seemed to throb and burn so sweet. The sensation was overwhelming, Robin was breathless and light headed from the shear force of it and couldn't stop the movement of her body against his. It was true, every accidental or even life saving touch between them since that very first time he put his hand on hers triggered something feral inside them both. It was a temptation too sweet to resist. And if the world were about to end, why should they?

Robin moved her arms aside to make room for Deadshot as she bucked her hips back against him, a very obvious and very open invitation. One he readily accepted. Within seconds his hands were everywhere, up her shirt to roughly ply her nipples; down her pants, fingers curled into her hot wet center. Every touch was beyond ecstasy and lead them to the edge in the blink of an eye. Before Robin's senses could register much of anything she found herself with her pants around her ankles and bent over the bathroom counter, Deadshot entering her rough and ready. Each thrust was like pure bliss erupting inside her, her mind unable to focus on anything other than the man pounding into her. His pace quickened as he gripped her hard by the hair and pulled her head back.

"Look." He grunted out between heavy breaths. "Look!" He forced out, barely controling his panting. She pried her eyes open and found him in the mirror before them. Their eyes locked as he pulled her upright by the hair, his other hand reaching down between her thighs in time with his tireless thrusts. His cock and his fingers proved too much for her and her hips bucked of their own accord as she rode the rise of her peak. As she began to whimper in release Deadshot pulled her head back and swallowed the sound with a kiss. And so she came, hard, completely enveloped by Deadshot. His heavy thrusts unyielding until he dropped a feral growl and broke their kiss, grinding his hips as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

The silence between them was heavy as they quickly fixed their clothing and readjusted their weapons. They went to make their way out of the restroom when the file still on the counter caught Robin's eye. Quickly she stopped Deadshot and grabbed the folder, giving it a final flip through.

"Floyd..." She started softly, before setting fire to the file in her hand and dropping it into the sink. Her eyes turned hard in the fire light and when she spoke again the softness in her voice was nonexistent. "Deadshot. If that happens... I want you to kill me. I don't want to live like that." He said nothing but gave her a simple nod in response to her request. She stopped him again as his hand reached the door handle. "But... Quickly. As nicely as you can, please." Without waiting for a response she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before leading the way back to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin had been stuck in the prison hospital for two weeks after they saved the city from the witch and her brother. As a spur of the moment reflex she'd stupidly jumped in front of Deadshot as shrapnel went hurtling towards him. He ended up with a few cuts here and there but Robin was officially out the rest of the fight, laying there with a ten inch piece of steel sticking out of her side. She managed to stay conscious long enough to witness the end of the witch but the next time she opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by the blinding fluorescents of the hospital wing. For those two weeks she was there recovering nobody spoke to her, nobody came to see her, she had been left alone to fear the future. What would happen next if Floyd had been released, as per the agreement, but she was kept at the prison? Would he still hold true to the favour she asked of him?

Her release from the hospital came too quickly for her and she wasn't very shocked when she was escorted to a holding cell instead of escorted home. Nor was she shocked when not long after being tossed into her new digs she found herself face to face with the devil herself.

"What is it with your DNA, Robin?" Amanda started. "Hmm?"

"Look, I don't know but I think you've made a mistake."

"Law enforcement can sometimes be quite a calling for meta-humans. That or King Pin, either of the extremes, for the most part. So naturally it's the perfect place to screen for them." Amanda continued.

"But I don't have any powers."

"Maybe you don't. But parts of you do." Amanda's eyes drifted down to the womans abdomen. "Isn't that what lead you to the police academy?" She flipped open a file, one Robin quickly recognized as a duplicate to the one she'd burned. "We did a little digging after your academy physical raised some flags. Accidental pregnancy with a meta-human resulted in the birth of a girl, that grew to the age of four and developed the exact abilities as her father. Only to have been discovered by the meta-humans enemies, resulting in the deaths of your parents, your sisters, and your child, all while you were away at a conference."

"H-How -" Robins throat suddenly felt dry. She had seen the other file so of course knew this was all coming. Still, hearing it spoken by the very source of her emprisonment was something else entirely.

"It's very rare for a human and a meta to conceive a meta child. Even when two people of such abilities have a child together, if the kid even has powers they are never what their parents have. We're still not a hundred percent on how the whole thing works." She snapped the file shut, a dead smile on her face. "But you, somehow, produce exact copies."

Robin went stiff, shut down, eyes cast to the ground as Amanda began to walk around her, sizing her up as she spoke.

"We ran tests on your eggs while you were in the hospital and while they seemed to be somewhat... absorbent, the real magic seems to happen inside you and you alone."

"So you're gonna milk me for all it's worth." She let out a dry laugh. "Literally."

"Until we can figure out the specifics of the cloning we need to make our own meta-humans, that's exactly what we're going to do. Now we, of course, would make things very comfortable for you. But if you'd rather not..." Her finger drifted over the trigger button of the bomb still inside Robin's neck, causing Robins hand to shoot up and clutch the injection site.

"What if you're wrong? What if it was a one-off and nothing comes of it."

"Well, we'll give it a few attempts, shall we? If not... I'm sure we can find some use for the offspring." Amanda nodded in strict confirmation and turned to leave.

"Did you keep your word to the others?" Robin burst out. "Did you send them home?"

The only response she received was another dead smile before the cell door slammed, the loud lock echoing through the solitude of her cell.

This time it was only two days before someone came for her. The guard avoided eye contact and wordlessly dragged her through the dim halls of the prison. She kept her eyes on the ground, shoulders slumped dejectedly as she wondered who they were going to serve her up to first. Terror ran through her body, tears stung her eyes as their march continued, horrific visions of her future ran through her mind and threatened to overwhelm her senses. Coming to a halt Robin at last looked up, noting the lack of peephole on the door, searching for that place inside her to mentally distance herself from what was about to happen. She refused to look weak, refused to let them steal her dignity, and as the thud of the lock sounded and the door creaked open, she also seemed to refuse to move. It was only by a hearty shove from the guard behind her that she found herself inside the windowless cell. With no windows, dim lights, and smaller than the others it's obvious it's primary use was for solitary confinement. Though why in this place, with so few occupants already living in nothing but solitary confinement? She couldn't help question the decision and the redundency behind a room like this. She focused on her surroundings before allowing herself to focus on the figure sitting in the shadowed corner of the room.

"Have fun." Taunted the guard as he shut the door behind her and slammed the bolt in place.

"Why you stupid, stupid woman." Came a familiar voice from the corner. "What in the hell were you thinking, jumping in front of me like that?" Robin's head jerked over, eyes wide, as Floyd emerged from his shadow. "And what the hell were you thinking, surviving that shit?"

Tears ran down her face as she launched herself at Floyd, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You're still here..." She mumbled into his shoulder before pulling back to look at him. "I knew that bitch was trouble. I'm sorry, Floyd."

He raised a hand up from her waist to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah. I get to visit my daughter, though..." For a moment they shared a genuine smile. "For real, though. What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do that?"

"If you died who'd help me out with my little favour? Or, you know, might be that I maybe like you." Her teasing smile turned serious in a flash and there's no denying the tremble in her voice. "You'll still help me, won't you. You and I both know that they won't just blow my head off on this one, they'd probably tie me to a table and..." She faded out, dropping the rest of her sentence. Floyd traced her lips with the pad of his thumb, his face firm in contemplation. Just like every other touch, just as intense as their moment together in that bar bathroom, the heat and electricity between crackled and sparked fast. With no preamble Floyd dropped his lips to hers and kissed her senseless. Backing her up quickly to the bed as she moaned into the kiss, her hands roaming over his body, taking advantage of him finally not wearing his armour and no ammo straps in the way. He was strong yet soft and felt hot and smooth beneath her palms.

He dropped her down onto the bed and reached up for the pillow behind her. As he drew it above her and braced herself for what she thought was to come. Surely this was it, a mindblowing farewell kiss and then smothered my a pillow. But that's nowhere near where the pillow ended up.

He whipped her pants off and set the pillow beneath her bare ass, using it to elevate her hips, causing him to let out an appreciative grunt at the view before him. Licking his lips and casting a final glance at her he dove straight to her sweet spot, licking and nipping and teasing her clit, plunging his tongue into the heat of her repeatedly, alternating between fast and slow, wide and focused.

The task was not new to him, far from it. The experience, however, was very different. A selfish man can make an amazing fuck simply because he's in it to do what he wants. A selfish man can make an amazing lover because his ego could grow exponentially every time a woman cums screaming his name. And usually Floyd Lawton was that selfish man. But now for the first time in his life, as he swirled his tongue around her opening and slowly licked his way up to her clit, he was thinking of the woman beneath him instead of fulfilling his own desires. His only desire now was commit her sweet taste to memory and make her cum as many times as he could.

She gripped his head between her hands, finger tips playing with his beard, feeling the movements of his mouth as he worked lapping up every drop of her. He couldn't hold back his lust filled growl as she began to buck and grind down on his mouth in rhythm with the flicks of his tongue. He lapped faster as she came, her thrusts jerking suddenly and her moan coming out in a blissful strangle of sound. Her body eased back immediately but Deadshot was nowhere near done with her. He continued on, again, and again. It wasn't until she neared her fourth release, by which time she was so sensitive she would twitch and giggle with every movement of his tongue, that he moved up between her legs and quickly thrust into her, eliciting a cry of pleasure. He pulled one leg up over his shoulder and hammered into her hard until she came again, now so worn she had to consciously breath slow and steady and couldn't be bothered to open her eyes.

Noticing the change in Robin he changed his pace. Dropping her leg and wrapping them both around his waist he gave in to his desire to touch every inch of her, and so he took his time in it. He rained kisses over her breasts, nipped and sucked his way across her neck, his thrusts became languid and tantalizingly slow. They moved together in a way Deadshot had never known and the sensation was overwhelming, he felt almost as if he were floating and every inch of his body tingled at the altitude. He watched Robin's face and knew she felt the same. She had ceased making noise, her moans and cries has been replaced by barely audible gasps, and he could tell by the way she rocked against him that she was as close to the end as he was.

He buried himself into her, one arm wrapped around her body holding him close to her, thrusting slowly but going ever harder as he drew closer to climax. A hand drifted up from her breast to the hollow of her throat and gave a light squeeze, emitting an erotic moan from deep in Robin as she pushed up into his hand and harder down onto his member. Together they moved, his hand squeezing harder ever so slowly, until they climaxed as one.

Deadshot didn't remove himself from her, not himself from her heat nor his hand from her throat, until she'd stopped moving altogether, and then a moment longer still.

It wasn't until he had picked himself up out of bed and redressed, leaning down to bless a final kiss on her lifeless lips, that an explosion rocked the compound. And just as quickly the door to the cell swung open and a voice cut through the smoke and machine gun fire beyond it.

"I told ya you was my friend, too!"


End file.
